1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp and to a connector assembly which includes such clamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp and to a connector assembly which includes such clamp for use with antenna connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical connector such as an antenna connector for an antenna cable such as those used in the automobile industry for radios includes a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, is electrically and mechanically attached to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. It is not unusual for a mating pair of such male and female connectors to be mounted immediately adjacent another mating pair of such connectors. In such applications, undesirable rotation of adjacent pairs of connectors and coaxial cables connected thereto occurs.